


Some Nights

by faierius



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short, SnowBaz, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, Vague Sex, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Sometimes nightmares can only be banished by the touch of a loved one.





	Some Nights

                Sleep no longer came easily. It wasn’t exactly a cakewalk growing up, either, but now it was more difficult than ever. Sure, they could joke and laugh all day, imbibe copious amounts of coffee to mask dipping energy levels, and spell away the dark bags beneath their eyes, but once the lights were out…

                Once the lights were out, the memories crept from their shadows to haunt their dreams. Some nights they were alone, at their own flats. Some nights one would call the other, maybe waking them. The need to hear the love in the other’s voice always overrode the annoyance at interrupted sleep. Some nights—the good nights, the lucky nights—they were together.

                When they were together, and sleep wasn’t easy, they took comfort in one another. They were alive. They made it out of the tower that horrible night. They found each other while the magickal world was under threat and siege. They could be who they were meant to be.

                Summer-golden, freckled skin brushed across moon-glow white as they rolled together on sweat-dampened sheets. This was not a night of frantic, passionate movement. The monsters of the mind could only be banished by slow, tender caresses this time. Touches that burned, drawing out sharp gasps and hitched voices. Kisses that tingled on the skin.

                Each movement was both calculated and effortless, practiced and designed to make one forget. It was magic without the magickal. Gentle, sweet, so unlike their day to day activities.

                This was necessity.

                Fingers twined together, hands clasped to make sure they would never lose one another, they basked in each other. They felt everything tenfold on these nights. Emotion heightened the contact they both craved. Needed. These achingly sweet moments spoke louder than either could during daylight hours.

                Once these moments passed, rest would capture them, ushering the nightmares back into their shadows. They would sleep, heavy and dreamless, wrapped in one another’s warmth. Soon they would be forced to face a new day. New challenges. New nightmares. But for now, it was just them. Him and him. Simon Snow and Baz Pitch.


End file.
